The Dragon and the Black Rose
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: Regina is forced to go undercover with the QoD, but when the Dragon enters the game and Regina faces Maleficent again, the game turns into something else. An old spark breathes new life and before Regina realizes, she's no longer just acting, but rather enjoying playing with fire. Dragon Queen. BDSM - not vanilla. Kinky.


OUAT Fanfiction – AU set during 4x15 "Enter the Dragon."  
Rated "Mature" for explicit sexual content and mild BDSM play.

**Pairings:** Maleficent/Regina – Cruella/Ursula – Emma/Regina

Note: by no means am I an expert in BDSM, so I hope this doesn't offend anyone. If it does, "Sorry." I just get the feeling Maleficent and Regina shared a D/s type of relationship back in the FTL, and the kinks came naturally. *cough*

* * *

**The Dragon and the Black Rose**

* * *

Regina was working undercover; she had to win back her old friends' trust and follow their game — their reckless ideal of what having fun_ a la DeVil_ meant: drinking, destroying, letting go of their inhibitions to enjoy themselves much more… fully.

She reminded herself this was just for show — it wouldn't affect her — she was just acting, and nobody would ever find out. Girl, was she wrong.

The first shot of tequila burned down her throat as though she had just drank liquid fire, but it prepared her for what would keep on coming; more and more of the bitter bitch alcohol. And a bottle or two later, they moved their party to outside.

Cruella behind the wheel was enough danger while sober — drunk, that was just courting death, and it was exhilarating.

Regina felt her blood simmer inside her, and was bold. She asked Cruella to drive them to the station to steal one of the patrols and race to the woods, but eventually they felt bored of those games and Maleficent dared Regina to burn down the vehicle — still doubting her old friend was truly on the dark side.

Regina took a gulp from the bottle of wine they carried and then walked around the car, pouring the remaining liquor all over it. She took a few cautious steps back, and in her hand summoned a ball of fire and directed it at the police car, totaling it in a simple flick of her wrist that set the vehicle ablaze.

Maleficent felt quite pleased. She walked up to Regina and cupped her face in her hands, leaned closer, and with her tongue she tasted the wine from her _friend's_ lips. "Mmm..." The blonde moaned in appreciation. "Perhaps you have some place else where to get more comfortable, hm?" She looked intensely into brown eyes.

"Indeed I do," Regina responded and licked her own lips. She used her magic and transported them to her family's crypt, to the vault where she kept record of her sins.

Regina's blood was pumping, wild and alive under her skin, and she felt like she could breathe again, like she had been holding her breath underwater for years without even knowing. _Oh, yes._ Regina was enjoying herself more than she was meant to, and then seductive brown eyes locked in the electric blue of Maleficent's — her former Mistress — and no words were needed to verbalize their urgent hunger.

In a blink of an eye, Maleficent was just a breath away from her sub's face — her little apprentice that looked no longer like the almost innocent girl she'd met so many years ago.

She rode up Regina's skirt to press her thigh against her sex, her left hand went to hold a strong grip on Regina's wrists above her head, back flush against the cool stonewall, and kept her steady in place.

"Have you missed me, or have you been a bad girl and played with others in my absence?" Maleficent asked her, bringing her free hand to squeeze Regina's face firmly. "Tell me. Has there been anyone able to make you come like I do?" Maleficent studied her features.

"Have there been others? Yes." Regina responded and looked into blue eyes with desire. "But none that could do to me what you do, Mistress," she said in sultry tone.

"Any girls? Or just pet boys?" Maleficent asked her, and gave Regina's lips a quick lick.

"Just pet boys. I haven't had a woman since we last played. I kept my word, Mistress," Regina responded and her eyes moved to study Maleficent's ruby lips, almost savoring them.

"Mmm… Good girl. I will forgive you for having trapped me. But as you may recall, my forgiveness doesn't come without a punishment fit for the offense."

Maleficent turned to look at Cruella and Ursula, who were making-out over a rug with pillows scattered around them.

"Ursula," Maleficent called.

The sea witch broke her kiss with Cruella and stood up with some difficulty to balance because of the alcohol, walked to where Maleficent had Regina, and her tentacles latched at the brunette's extremities to lift her from the ground and hold her in an x cross position—legs spread and arms open—her body exposed, save for the clothes that still covered it.

"You better not try to escape, Regina. That would be an offense I might not be able to find the proper penitence for you to pay with." Maleficent warned her.

"Cruella," Maleficent beckoned her with a hand and the slender woman pulled something out of her bag—something shiny, metallic, and pointy.

"It'll be my pleasure," Cruella smirked malevolently as she walked toward Regina, holding big, shiny couturier scissors that reflected the warm twinkling light of the candles around them. "Don't worry, darling, I'm quite experienced in skinning bitches for my coats."

Regina felt very nervous, but at the same time was growing in arousal; danger was an aphrodisiac she hadn't indulged in since the last time Maleficent took her in her very own castle, a night before the Queen tricked a magic genie into murdering the King.

Maleficent observed with amusement as Cruella made the first cuts to Regina's leather skirt, and enjoyed how the younger woman would squirm when Madame DeVil let the cold metal of her sharp scissors touch contrasting warm skin, sending up chills.

Regina could feel her panties grow wetter as Cruella continued ruining her outfit, and Ursula made sure the Mayor couldn't go anywhere with her tight grip. This was a decadent fun they would seldom have in the Forbidden Fortress, where Maleficent arranged for a selective group of _colleagues_ to join them and trade partners.

"I can smell you're ready for me, Regina. But I won't take you just yet," Maleficent said. She nodded at Cruella, and the thin woman tore the skirt apart from Regina's body, leaving her lacey black panties on display.

"Look how soaked you are. Shouldn't you feel ashamed, dirty girl?" The white and black haired lady shook her head in disapproval. "Such a bad, bad girl you are, Regina."

Cruella continued with her teasing task. She dragged her scissors over sensitive inner thighs until reaching up to Regina's hot sex, and stroked her with the curved handle over the thin fabric layer of her muggy panties, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette.

A whipping sound then echoed in the vault and a red mark appeared on Regina's ass, followed by her groan of pain.

"I don't recall allowing you to enjoy yourself just yet," Maleficent said, and ordered Ursula to spank her ass with a tentacle again.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Regina said with submission and bit her lip to resist the pain.

"Such a fine pet you got, Mal," Cruella commented as she brought the scissors close to her own mouth to have a taste at some of Regina's wetness on the metal. "Quite flavorful, too. Mm."

"Thank you," Maleficent smirked and moved closer to Regina, and extended a hand at Cruella. "Would you mind me borrowing your scissors, dear?"

"Of course not, darling."

Maleficent took the scissors and began cutting at Regina's blouse, letting the cool metal drag over the warm skin of her belly, pressing so she felt as though she might get cut any moment, but it never happened.

Regina's chest was heaving, her breathing; audible, and her face was flushed from the excitement and arousal. She burned in raw desire and NEEDED for her Mistress to take her, but Maleficent always liked torturing her slowly.

"Mal…" Regina heavily breathed out. "I mean, Mistress, please…" the brunette corrected, but she had already made a mistake. She was rusty — like Maleficent had said in the car earlier.

"What was that?" Maleficent came closer, eyes glimmering in gold and green flames.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't—"

"I say you gag her," Cruella commented.

"Mmm. That's an idea." Maleficent smirked.

"Do it with her filthy panties," Ursula said.

Maleficent made some cuts and removed Regina's damp underwear, balled it, and ordered her sub to open her mouth to push the panties inside it.

Regina was so wet, she felt embarrassed; it had been so long since they last played these games, she was nervous, and even more receptive than had ever been. She needed a release and she needed it soon. She needed to be fucked until she could no more.

They could see the plea in her eyes and Maleficent was just as aroused as her little pet, and her fingers went to slide down Regina's wet slit. "Such a bad girl you are, Regina. What would the Savior think if she found you in this position?" She asked as she retrieved her hand from Regina's dripping center, and licked her glistening fingers to taste her. "Mmm."

At her question, Regina's pupils widened in horror and her look of arousal turned to sheer fear. Maleficent could almost hear her begging to keep this encounter a secret, but at the same time, Regina couldn't because it would confirm she felt something for the spawn of the two idiots—and she hadn't even accepted it yet. It was easier to believe the outlaw archer was her impossible partner, because Emma — that was in the edge of madness.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you look at her, the way you pine for that blonde bitch who won't spare a glance at you because she's too busy screwing that scum of a pirate. Don't settle for such low expectations; she's not at your level, my delicate flower."

Maleficent said what she felt was true, and she didn't accept for her beautiful apprentice to suffer for a cunt like Emma. No—not for a hero. They had to shift the balance and make them miserable; build their happy endings over the ashes of their crushed hearts, at last.

"But don't worry. I will fuck her out of your system, my sweet girl. Like you did for me with that sleeping beauty, and it'll be like in the old times... Just the two of us."

Maleficent ripped off Regina's blouse and vanished her bra with magic. "Thirty years without touching these... You have been cruel, my sweeting."

The blonde moved away and looked at Ursula. "One lash for each year of privation. But don't break her. I do love her petal-soft skin."

Ursula followed her orders and Cruella counted in reverse for each lash to be given. Regina's punishment was delivered as Maleficent placed kisses and feather-light licks on each burning mark in between whippings, until they made it to the thirtieth.

"Good girl." Her Mistress praised her for enduring without squealing too loudly — not that she could anyway, as she had been gagged.

There were tears in Regina's eyes but she had had it coming — she deserved it — and felt free now that she had paid for her sins.

Maleficent decided that was enough and ordered Ursula to lower Regina down.

"Spit them out," her Mistress ordered and the brunette spat out her panties. "That's my girl," she told her and moved closer to caress damp black curls from between her legs.

"My, my... What a ripe fruit you are," she showed Regina her wet fingers. "Clean them," she ordered and Regina licked her own sticky dew off Maleficent's fingers.

Maleficent loved this; she'd always enjoyed toying with her doll more than anything, and now it was her who needed to be inside that opening flower, and told Cruella and Ursula to go play their own game. She would be enjoying Regina from this point on.

Maleficent claimed Regina's mouth in a hungry kiss, nipped at her lower lip, and her hands pulled the naked body to stand flush against hers. Regina groaned in pleasure as Maleficent's tongue slithered inside her mouth and a hand moved up to cup her breast.

"Mmmm..." The brunette moaned, but then let out a whimper when she felt her Mistress pinch her nipple.

"Remind me how loud you can be, my peachy blossom," Maleficent asked her.

Maleficent's lips moved to kiss nude breasts and her mouth opened to suckle on a nipple. Regina moaned more audibly and her noise of enjoyment blended with the echo of Cruella's and Ursula's groans of pleasure coming from the other side of the chamber.

Maleficent summoned a green fiery glow that emanated from her fingers and rolled her fingertips all over Regina's torso, making her feel a stinging and slightly burning sensation that was both painful but also quite enjoyable. It felt as if an electrical bolt of magic crawled all over where her Mistress touched her; hot and pulsing.

Maleficent's hand slid down her body until she met with her wet core once more, and Regina bit her lip at feeling that magical surge pulse in her most sensitive spot, and unconsciously muffled a growl of pleasure.

"I didn't ask you to hold back," her Mistress reprimanded.

Maleficent's fingers then circled her clit, making it harden and swell, and Regina moaned more loudly as her orgasm quickly built, and her legs began to shake.

"Don't," Maleficent ordered.

Maleficent forced her on her knees, knelt behind her, and continued stroking her sensitive bud with her right hand, as her left went to fondle her breast and play with the hardened nipple; her mouth kissed Regina's neck, nipped and sucked at her skin until she marked her property.

Regina was squirming, too close to coming, but her Mistress asked her to wait just a little longer. Maleficent then stripped out off her clothing with magic and summoned her own magical version of a strap-on, pushed Regina to lay on her four and slammed inside her, making her scream in both pain and pleasure from the sudden intrusion.

Regina's body fully covered in perspiration as Maleficent rode her aggressively, and the flush of her face matched the rosiness left by Ursula's tentacles on her back and her buttocks earlier. Her body was shaking and she knew she wouldn't be able to prevent her orgasm for much longer.

"Mistress, may I come?" Regina pleaded. "Not yet," Maleficent responded.

Regina's eyes were tearing, her breathing was rapid but at the same time she tried to hold it because she was too close to coming and wouldn't be able to keep up with her Mistress. "Please!" She cried out and Maleficent grinned contently.

"I like you begging. Do it again." Maleficent arched a haughty eyebrow, stopped thrusting inside her and pulled out her twisted black cock, making Regina feel frustrated. She had been so close but now her Mistress had stopped completely.

"I beg you, Mistress. Please make me cum," Regina begged her and it was humiliating, but she needed this. She needed Maleficent inside her, fucking her until she lost any control she had left and give in completely to her dominance.

Maleficent grinned widely, she used the tip of her cock to stroke Regina's opening and lubed it again with her own dew. With her left hand she guided her cock to slowly push back inside her, and her right hand went to stimulate Regina's clit while she penetrated her more gently, re-building that orgasm that would surely come quickly.

Regina was anxious, she was so sensitive even this slow stimulation was maddening. Her legs began to tremble as her muscles contracted inside her, and her hands couldn't hold her weight much longer, causing her face meet the cool floor when she let her upper body fall.

At that helpless point, Maleficent picked up on her speed and finally said the command: "Bloom for me, my black rose," and Regina gave into her climax, groaning Mal's name from deep within her gut. She hadn't had an orgasm like this since her last game with Maleficent in Leopold's bed, a night before her Mistress told her to get rid of him once and for all.

The thrill of getting caught by the King while having sex with no other than the Dragon witch, always made Regina's pleasure intensify. But the time was now proper and the not yet self-proclaimed 'Evil Queen' had found someone suited to do her bidding: the misfortunate, lame genie.

Maleficent pulled out of her after the orgasm passed, kissed Regina's back from the base to her nape, and the younger woman turned her face so their lips could meet again. They kissed for a while as Maleficent caressed Regina's body with a delicate touch, and when their eyelids started to fall, the blonde stood up, summoned her clothes back, and covered Regina's body on the rug with the black leather jacket she had been wearing before playing the cutting game with Cruella.

"You're not allowed to leave this chamber until I say so. And right now, sweeting, I don't say so." Her Mistress warned. "Sleep well, my summer blossom."

Maleficent and the others vanished, and Regina was left to spend the night alone in her vault of sinful gaming. She did leave — well, not technically— she sent an illusion of herself to appear in the woods in the morning, when she saw in her mirror that _the uncharming_ were coming to look for her, and she was a mess nobody had to see. Ever.

Regina apologized for wrecking the police car and the two idiots left soon after, as did her projected illusion, and as she was sitting on a chest looking at her torn clothes, Maleficent appeared again.

"Is good to see you obey for a change," the tall blonde said as she walked closer to her nude friend. "I hope you had fun last night," she smiled sensually.

"Last night, yes. This morning? No..." Regina responded in a similar sensual tone, though feeling the burden of her hangover.

Meanwhile, Emma had decided to come on her own to look for Regina because she felt her parents were hiding things from her, and when she saw David and Mary Margaret leave from an area close to the crypt, she ran toward Regina's vault to investigate.

She carefully entered and heard voices coming from below the stairs; moved with stealth, and observed from a hidden spot but couldn't see Regina, as Maleficent was standing in the way. But when the taller woman suddenly lost the grey coat that droop from her shoulders, she distinguished the pair of hands that held onto her back, tugging on the silky black fabric of her tailored blouse.

Regina was pressed against Maleficent's body — they were kissing — but the brunette was still out of sight behind the other woman. "What the hell," Emma thought. She was in shock, but also another feeling burned inside her: jealousy.

Before she stopped to think, she stomped towards the other blonde, tugged on her arm and pulled her apart from Regina, but the image that greeted her was something Emma hadn't been ready to witness. At least not like this.

"What the fucking fuck?!" She yelled after seeing Regina's naked body.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Regina tried to cover her intimate parts with her hands.

"I came to check on you! But, clearly, that was a bad idea. I see now why you didn't want me near." Emma felt furious, disappointed, and betrayed.

Maleficent slowly picked up her coat from the floor and went to cover Regina's body with it; looked into her eyes warmly, and completely ignored Emma's presence.

"It was so nice to… see you, my sweet floret. I'm glad we could put the past behind us." Maleficent said in sultry voice, making sure the undertones of her message were understood by the other blonde in the room. "I expect you'll be obedient from now on."

Maleficent lifted Regina's chin with her fingers and leaned closer to her face. "Or I'll have to discipline you. Again." She claimed Regina's lips in a kiss that was evidently territorial, and then side-glanced Emma.

"This delicate rose is not for you to pluck, Savior. Weed like you, doesn't deserve to witness her beauty in full bloom," Maleficent told her with disdain after kissing Regina.

Emma stood in silence and rolled her eyes at the comment, but her hands did ball into tight fists that wanted to throw punches at the arrogant bitch, but she refrained for Regina's sake.

"You may go on with your day, Regina. I'll be seeing you soon," Maleficent said lastly. The dragon sorceress then disappeared in a swirl of green flames, leaving Regina alone with Emma.

Regina used her magic to summon new clothing and tried to evade the green eyes that were looking at her as though they would set her on fire from the rage.

"I asked you to stay away! I had this under control, Swan." Regina reproached.

Emma took a couple of deep breaths and her features softened.

"Regina, I... I don't even know what to say," the blonde responded feebly and her eyes welled-up with tears.

"Oh, don't cry for me. Despite what you may be thinking, nothing that happened last night was without my consent. If it makes you feel better, I enjoyed every bit of it. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Regina was sharp.

"That's... I. How could you do this to me — to our friendship?" Emma's tears fell against her will.

"Because despite what you wish, we're not partners." Regina responded and walked past her, trying to hide her own tears from Emma's sight.

Emma caught her hand and stopped her. "Regina, please."

"No! Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. Let go off me, Savior." Regina pulled back her hand.

"Regina... If I had known, I would've had the guts to tell you—" Emma tried to speak.

"Save it," Regina growled. "I'm with Maleficent now, and we _will_ have our happy ending —even if the cost is your own," she cried out.

"That's all I want for you, Regina. I made you a promise... and if she's your happy ending, then there's nothing more for me let to do here. I'm sorry for troubling you. I'm leaving now," Emma responded with sadness and started walking toward the stairs to leave.

"Emma, wait," she heard behind her and her heart skipped a beat. She turned around almost immediately and looked with hope at Regina.

"Thank you for trying, but this… This is who I am—whom I will always be. You wouldn't understand it." Regina said weakly and covered her face so Emma wouldn't see her crying.

Emma walked to her side and placed her warm hands over Regina's, and gently removed them to reveal a tearful face and looked warmly into frightened brown eyes.

"There is one thing I do understand..." she said sweetly. Her eyes locked in Regina's and her face came closer and closer, until rosy lips met with red-smeared in a soft kiss. "This," the younger woman told her. "I love you and I believe you love me. Do you not?"

"Emma..." Regina exhaled deeply. "More than I would've imagined," the mayor finally admitted. "But if Maleficent—" Regina whispered, but the blonde hushed her with another kiss.

"She doesn't have to know," Emma told her in between tender kisses. "No one has to. Not for now."

Regina felt her heart beat much faster. The sole idea of Maleficent finding out about this new affair with the Savior, made her body tremble, and she loved it. Courting danger was her weakness, after-all, and she _could_ have everything this time: both the Savior and her Mistress. Love and Power.

"Well, well." Maleficent smirked as she looked at the image in the mirror.

"Brilliant performance, Maleficent." Rumplestiltskin praised her.

"You mean last night… or today's?" The Mistress of all evil raised an accusing eyebrow, and Rumplestiltskin offered a lopsided smile and a twinkle of mischief glimmered in his eyes.

"Today's, of course. I am a gentleman," he responded. "Your methods of persuasion are none of my interest as long as you deliver, dearie."

"Hmm… What can I say? I know my black rose," Maleficent chuckled.

"And I know Emma Swan," Rumplestiltskin exchanged a knowing look. "Now it's just a matter of time. We will tarnish the Savior and make her one of our kind," the Dark One smiled malevolently.

* * *

Emma goes dark and the villains live their evily happy ever after.

The End.

Muahahahaha


End file.
